


A Memorable Christmas Gift Exchange

by The_White_Wolf



Series: Lauriver Christmas Submissions 2020 [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: #lauriverholidays2020, Christmas Fluff, Day 3 - Opening Presents/Gift Exchange, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_White_Wolf/pseuds/The_White_Wolf
Summary: The team receives their Christmas presents, and Oliver gets Laurel a Christmas gift that she will never forget.
Relationships: Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen
Series: Lauriver Christmas Submissions 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042908
Comments: 17
Kudos: 13
Collections: Lauriver Holidays 2020





	A Memorable Christmas Gift Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for the third day of Lauriver Holidays 2020 week. The prompt was Opening Presents/Gift Exchange. 
> 
> Not sure how I feel about this fic, but I hope you like it.

“So how do we do this?” Curtis asked Oliver.

Diggle gave Oliver a knowing look, before answering Curtis’s question. “We will start with you, and we will go around clockwise.”

So Oliver would be the last. 

Diggle seemed to know what Oliver was planning, or at the very least had an inkling. To be fair, Oliver didn’t make it hard to guess when he had asked to trade names with John. All it took was him taking over John's job of cleaning and maintaining the firearms for the next month in return.

Oliver couldn’t help but smile as he looked at Laurel, her green Santa hat sitting daintily on her honey-blonde tresses.

“Alright.” Curtis cleared his throat and adjusted the reindeer antlers on his head, then the blinking red light on his nose. He then handed a small parcel to John. “I hope you like it. Or, at least hopefully, you can use it.” Their friend said as he grabbed a warm glass of eggnog in his hands.

John unwrapped the paper, his lips inching upwards, and his head bobbed up and down. “Curtis. This is a military-grade gun cleaning kit. It must have cost a fortune…”

“I got it for a reasonable price. Thanks to a bit of horse-trading.”

Diggle rested the box on the table in front of him. “Thanks, man.” John then took out a small box and handed it to Thea. Oliver’s sister took the present that was offered to her, and almost greedily ripped open the wrapping to unveil two cards.

“All expenses paid, Spa and massage for two!?” Her brown eyes were wide in surprise as she jumped up and hugged John, before giving Laurel a quick nudge. Oliver chuckled as Laurel knocked Thea’s red Santa hat off her head. “Hey!” She gave a playful frown towards Laurel, before thanking Diggle.

It was no surprise to Oliver that John would covertly make it up to Laurel since he initially had her name. Oliver didn’t doubt that John knew who Thea would be dragging to the spa for the weekend, not that Laurel would be going unwillingly. Laurel deserved to be pampered. They both did.

Thea grabbed her cylindrical present wrapped in wrapping paper, inside a small bag that had a Rudolf running across a snowy field. Curtis seemed to have a strange affinity for the red-nosed reindeer, something that apparently Speedy had picked up on as well. His sister gently handed the gift to their friend.

He felt Laurel’s head rest against his shoulder and hummed as she watched their friends celebrate Christmas with each other. He pressed his lips on her forehead before he turned his eyes back to Curtis, who was opening up his gift.

“Oh wow!” Oliver raised his brow as he saw the expensive bottle of wine. “Thanks, Thea! Paul and I will enjoy this!” He then stood up. “Hang on. I need to do refills. No one opens any more gifts while I’m gone!.” Their friend hollered pointing at him and Laurel. He heard Laurel giggle, which forced Oliver to smile. Oliver wrapped his arm around her, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

Curtis had moved away from the table, Laurel turned to his sister. “That looked like an expensive bottle of Shiraz.”

Thea shrugged. “It’s a good bottle of wine, and I don’t drink it. I don’t like how dry it is. And Curtis has been looking for a nice bottle of wine for a while.”

Curtis refilled his drink and everyone else’s glasses. “You don’t have to do that Curtis.” His friend still felt like he still wasn’t quite part of the team. Curtis felt that he hadn’t filled Felicity’s shoes since she had left. As far as the team was concerned, Curtis had easily slipped into his role seamlessly and kept the gears moving.

“Nonsense,” Curtis smirked, as he took another sip. “Laurel, it’s your turn.”

“Right.” She said as she lifted her head, it still felt like her head was resting against his shoulder. She picked up her box and handed it to him. He opened the card to see her familiar handwriting.

_ I hope you enjoy these. Your Pretty Bird. Xxoxx _

Oliver turned his head, to look at Laurel who was chewing the end of her nail nervously. Oliver decided to end her misery and rip open the Frosty The Snowman wrapping paper to see two leather-bound books.

His hands danced over the cover. He could see in a golden font the names of the books. The Iliad and The Odyssey by Homer.

“I remember they were your favorite books in college. I just thought that you may want to reread them…” Oliver turned and pressed his lips against hers, silencing her. She didn’t need to explain or justify the gift, it was perfect.

“I love it, Laurel.” He whispered. He then passed her box to his beautiful girlfriend. “Merry Christmas, Pretty Bird.”

The room became silent as Laurel unwrapped the box to see a new pair of black boxing gloves with gold trimmings. She tried to hide the disappointment, with a smile. It made it so much harder not to laugh.

“You got her boxing gloves, Ollie? Seriously?” At that moment, his sister sounded so much like their mother. The disappointment echoed through her voice. "She got a new pair almost a month ago!"

“Put them on Laurel,” Diggle suggested with a small smile. “You don’t know, they may have inertia dampening tech inside.”

Oliver resisted a smile, but he knew that Diggle recognized the look of appreciation on his face. Oliver would have to get John and Lyla something nice to thank him.

Laurel raised her brow and inserted her hand into the glove, as she did, her eyes widened. “What the…?”

”What?” Curtis asked, trying his best to look over the table.

“There’s a small box.”

She pulled it out, her eyes immediately looked at him, her eyes wide. His mouth felt dry, and his heart thumped against his chest wall. Laurel gently opened the box to see the engagement ring.

“Ollie?” She asked, her voice almost whispering as if the air was sucked from her lungs.

Oliver with a wide smile took the ring and knelt down next to her. “Dinah Laurel Lance, will you marry me?” Without a moment's hesitation, Laurel wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him passionately, he eagerly returned the kiss. 

“Of course I’ll marry you!” She smiled again, her head resting against his chest. He relished the warmth. “This is the best Christmas, Ollie.” She murmured into the crook of his neck.


End file.
